1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating axle skewer sleeve of a rotisserie oven, and more particularly to a sleeve which is provided with a regular octagonal hollow conveniently for the spear end of the rotating axle skewer to be promptly and smoothly plugged into in any azimuth angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are two types of rotisserie ovens, one is small type for toasting, roasting sausage, squid, etc., and the other one is large type for roasting whole chicken, duck, fish, meat, etc.
A conventional large rotisserie oven 10, referring to FIGS. 1,2,3 and 4, is provided with an against member 101 on one inner side wall and is provided with an axle skewer sleeve 102 on the other inner side wall. The rotating axle skewer sleeve 102 is provided with a right quadrangle hollow 103, and the rear end of the rotating axle skewer sleeve 102 receives the protruding rod 105 of the motor 104. A rotating axle skewer 20 is provided for sticking through the chicken, duck, fish or meat to be roasted in the rotisserie oven 10. The rotating axle skewer 20 is shaped as an elongated right tetrahedron so as to prevent from rotating idly. The spear end 201 of the rotating axle skewer 20 is formed as a right pyramid, and the other end of the rotating axle skewer 20 is defined as a mounting portion 202.
While being used, after the food to be roasted being stuck through by the rotating axle skewer 20, the spear end 201 of the rotating axle skewer 20 is plugged into the right quadrangle hollow 103 of the rotating axle skewer sleeve 102, and then the mounting portion 202 is placed on the against member 101. The rotating axle skewer 20 as well as the food will rotate with the rotation of the motor 104.
However, when a user would like to plug the spear end 201 of the rotating axle skewer 20 into the conventional right quadrangle hollow 103 of the rotating axle skewer sleeve 102, he/she must first adjust the spear end 201 to a certain azimuth angle so as to smoothly plug the spear end 201 into the right quadrangle hollow 103. It not only takes time but also causes trouble for a user to install the rotating axle skewer 20 in the rotisserie oven 10.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a rotating axle skewer sleeve of a rotisserie oven which can substantially obviates the drawback of the related conventional art.
An oject of the present invention is to provide a rotating axle skewer sleeve of a rotisserie oven which is provided with a regular octagonal hollow for the spear end of the rotating axle skewer to be promptly and smoothly plugged into in any azimuth angle so as to save time for installation.
To achieve the advantage, a rotating axle skewer sleeve in the present invention is provided in a rotisserie oven with the rear end receiving the protruding rod of the motor on one inner side-wall of the rotisserie oven. The rotating axle skewer sleeve is provided with a right quadrangle hollow in the center for the spear end of the rotating axle skewer to be promptly and smoothly plugged into in any azimuth angle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a rotisserie oven with a conventional rotating axle skewer sleeve;
FIG. 2 is a schematic sectional view of a rotating axle skewer being plugged in a conventional rotating axle skewer sleeve;
FIG. 3 is a perspective exploded view of a rotating axle skewer and a conventional rotating axle skewer sleeve;
FIG. 4 is a front view of a conventional rotating axle skewer sleeve with a right quadrangle hollow;
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of a rotisserie oven with an embodiment of the rotating axle skewer sleeve in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 6 is a schematic sectional view of a rotating axle skewer being plugged in the rotating axle skewer sleeve in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 7 is a perspective exploded view of a rotating axle skewer and the rotating axle skewer sleeve in accordance with the present invention; and,
FIG. 8 is a front view of the rotating axle skewer sleeve with a regular octagonal hollow in accordance with the present invention.